Trainwreck
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: Joe Gray always told girls what they wanted to hear just to get with them.But when Miley Stewart comes to his school he can barely think straight around her.They become friends though she doesn't know about the type of guy he is... MOE.IT'S LEGAL!
1. Chapter 1

**JOE, NICK, AND KEVIN'S LAST NAME IS GRAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe Gray walked into Seaview High waving at everyone that he walked by, being well known, especially by the girls.

"Hey, Joe you look good today!" flirted a cheerleader…that he couldn't remember the name of.

"Oh, hey you too" he said walking by her and winking.

He walked over to his brother Nick's locker, where his other friend Lily was at.

"Hey Nick, hey gorgeous" he said flirting with Lily.

"Joe stop flirting with my girlfriend" Nick said taking some books out of his locker.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, Joe you know my heart belongs to Nick."

"Yeah I don't know how that happened" Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" complained Nick.

"I'm kidding dude, I would never steal your girlfriend" Joe said. Sure he flirted a lot but when it came to his brothers, he knew where to draw the line. He always playfully flirted with Lily since they knew her since third grade, though.

"Yet, you don't have a problem stealing anyone else's" pointed out Lily as they walked down the hallway.

"So, I flirt a little, but if they really loved their boyfriends don't you think they would stop me?" he asked.

Lily shrugged.

"You know, I never actually asked you this, but how far have you gotten?" asked Nick.

Lily closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, "Eww I don't wanna know"

Joe laughed and took her hands off her ears, "It's okay guy, my ring does have a meaning to me," he said pointing at his purity ring.

"Well, it doesn't have that much of a meaning to Nick" said Lily laughing.

Joe stopped walking, "WHAT?!"

"She's joking, Joe" said Nick rolling his eyes.

"Very funny" he said walking again, before bumping into someone.

The girl fell to the ground and Lily gasped and bent down to help her, "Are you okay? Nice going Joe," she said glaring at him.

The girl grabbed her books and got up, "Don't worry about it that tends to happen to me a lot."

"Well, he's sorry, though he's not saying it" apologized Lily looking at Joe who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Like, I said its fine, but I should probably try and find my classes before the bell rings" she said looking around the hallway.

"Oh, are you new?" asked Nick.

"Yup, first day, and um I'm Miley" she said.

"Oh, right I'm Nick, the one who helped you is my girlfriend Lily, and the guy next to you that seemed to forget how to speak is my brother Joe" he said.

Miley laughed and looked at Joe who was still staring at her. She blushed and turned back to Nick and Lily, "Well, nice to meet you guys, but I still have to find my classes."

"Wait, let me see your schedule" said Lily holding her hand out.

Miley handed it to her and looked at Joe who was _still_ staring at her, so she decided to try and talk to him, "Um, hi Joe."

Joe came out of his trance, "Oh, uh hi…Miley right?"

Miley nodded and before she could say something else Lily cut in, "We don't have homeroom together, but we do have all our other classes together including lunch," she said handing her back the schedule.

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you do have homeroom with Nick so you can go with him" she said while Nick nodded.

Miley smiled and then turned to Joe, "What classes do you have?"

Joe blinked a few times, "Me? I uh, I have some um…you know those classes-"

"He's a senior" Nick interrupted glaring at Joe. Miley giggled.

"Alright, well since it's my first day I'm gonna head to class early."

"I'll go with you" said Nick giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and waving at Joe.

"Okay, bye Lily, bye Joe" she called out following Nick.

"Bye!" yelled Joe once she was out of sight and Lily burst out laughing.

"What?" he snapped.

"I never thought this day would come, that's all" she said still laughing.

"What day?" he asked confused.

"The one where you actually liked a girl" she explained.

"I've liked girls before Lily, Miley won't be the first" he said.

"No, you haven't you like making out with them, but that's all. But Miley seems to have caught your attention" she smirked.

"Naw, she's pretty hot if you didn't notice, I was just thinking of what it would be like to make out with her" he lied.

"Right, but I know you actually like her" said Lily walking away as the bell rang.

"And how do you know that?" he asked over the noise watching her walk away.

"You remembered her name" she called back.

**So, there you go.**

**I'll update this as soon as I finish my other story.**

**And I'll update my other story…tomorrow hopefully.**

**But tell me what you thought of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well,

**Well,**

**Since I'm still kind of stuck for **_**Right Kind Of Wrong **_**I'm updating this.**

**Oh and to **_**semicollon00**_** I actually had some of the ideas you gave me in mind already, and I am using some of the other ones you gave me so thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed since the last chapter, so I still own nothing.**

**: Lunch Time:**

Miley walked out of her fifth period class with Lily and Nick, but once they got out in the hallway they got separated in the crowd. Miley walked around looking for the cafeteria and she bumped into a couple making out by the lockers.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Miley apologized embarrassed.

The couple pulled away from each other and the boy turned to look at her and Miley saw that it was Joe.

"You should watch where you're going next time freak" said the girl.

Miley blushed, "Um yeah I'm sorry I'll just go now."

She turned and walked back down the hallway still having no idea where the cafeteria was.

"Miley!" Joe called out.

Miley turned and stopped to wait for him.

"Where are you going?" asked Joe when he reached her.

"Oh, well I was with Lily and Nick and I got separated from them when we got out of class and…well I was looking for the cafeteria" she rambled.

Joe laughed, "Right well you're going the wrong way."

Miley blushed, "Ha, of course I am."

She turned and started walking back the other way and Joe ran to catch up with her.

"Well, you seem to like walking away from me" he said.

"Sorry..." she said blushing again.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled at her.

Miley smiled back, "So…your girlfriend seems nice."

"My girlfriend?" asked Joe looking at her confused.

"Yeah…back at the lockers" she said pointing behind her.

"Oh her, that's not my girlfriend" Joe laughed.

"So what is she?" asked Miley

"We're just friends" he explained.

"Are we friends?" she asked him smirking.

"Of course we are" he smiled at her.

"So, can I just randomly go up to you and start making out with you whenever I want?"

Joe's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his spit, "WH-what?"

Miley laughed at his reaction, "I was joking, but back where I'm from we don't greet our friends like that."

"Oh right…you were joking…haha that was funny" Joe said running a hand through his hair.

Miley laughed again, "Unless you wanted me to go up and make out with you?"

Joe stuttered, "Well…I uh um I wouldn't uh mind."

"It was another joke Joe" she laughed again, "But I'm glad you think I'm a good person to make out with."

"I never said that" he argued.

"You said you wouldn't mind" she smirked again.

"I was joking too" he said.

Miley just laughed and walked inside the cafeteria once they got there.

"So, should we get lunch?" asked Joe.

"Yes, I'm starved."

They went to get some food and then sat at a table.

"I guess Nick and Lily went looking for you" said Joe taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Yeah, I guess" Miley said drinking her juice.

There was an awkward silence before Miley spoke again, "You know, I'm glad I'm already comfortable around someone here."

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"I mean, I was able to joke with you about making out and stuff, and I didn't feel uncomfortable, and well I like that" she said smiling at him.

Joe swore his heart started beating twenty times its normal speed when she said that, "Well, I'm glad I have that affect on you."

Miley smiled at him again and Joe felt like he was about to faint. Her smile…was too much for him.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Nick sitting at the table.

"Hey" Miley and Joe said.

"Hey!" said Lily sitting next to Nick.

"So, where were you guys?" asked Joe.

"Looking for Miley, but I guess you found her" replied Lily putting ketchup on her hamburger.

"Yeah sorry about that I lost you guys when I went out in the hallway" said Miley.

"It's cool, it happens to me and Lily a lot" said Nick while Lily nodded.

"So what did we miss?" asked Lily.

Miley smirked at Joe, "Nothing exciting."

Joe smiled and finished eating his hamburger.

"So Miley, we were thinking maybe we could show you around after school?" asked Nick.

"That would be cool but I have to go home and finish unpacking" said Miley.

"Oh, maybe we can go, I wanna see your house" exclaimed Lily.

"Sure, you can all come" replied Miley.

"Cool!" exclaimed Joe who had been quiet and they all turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

Miley laughed and finished eating her food.

**: After School:**

"So, this is my house" said Miley opening the front door and letting them in.

"Nice!" commented Lily.

"Thanks, sorry it's still kind of messy" said Miley walking around some boxes.

"Daddy?" she called out.

"Kitchen!" he called back.

Miley motioned for them to follow her and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Hey Miley, you brought friends?" he asked.

"Obviously dad, they didn't just walk in" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well care to introduce me to them?"

"Right, this is Lily, Nick, and Joe" she said pointing at each of them as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" they said.

"You too, and Miley you have internet now" said Robby Ray.

"Cool, we're gonna go upstairs" she said walking towards the stairs.

Joe, Nick, and Lily followed saying goodbye to her dad.

Miley walked into her room and groaned, "God, it's so messy."

They laughed and sat on her bed.

"Well at least there's a place to sit" Joe laughed.

Miley laughed too and grabbed her laptop and sat next to him.

She quickly opened up the internet and logged on to MySpace.

"Oh you have a myspace?" asked Lily going around so she was in back of Miley.

"Yup, do you guys have one?" asked Miley.

They all nodded.

"Cool, give me your e-mail so I can add you guys."

"Mine is lilysosilly (at) yahoo (dot) com" said Lily.

Miley quickly typed at in and sent her a friend request.

"Okay, Nick yours?" asked Miley

"Mine's nickthegreat (at) yahoo (dot) com" Nick said.

Miley typed his in and sent him a request.

"Joe?"

"Joe's is damnwhataladiesman (at) yahoo (dot) com" laughed Nick.

Miley laughed and typed his in and Joe blushed.

"Nice default Joe" laughed Miley.

Joe turned to look at the screen forgetting what picture he had and blushed again. It was a picture of Joe sleeping with a pink bunny.

"Well, I got a lot of girls commenting it so…"

Miley laughed again and sent him a request.

"But you have a lot of guys calling you gay" said Nick.

Miley and Lily laughed and Joe smacked Nick's arm.

Miley passed the computer to Lily and Lily quickly logged onto her page and approved Miley. She changed her top putting Miley second in front of Joe.

"Hey!" exclaimed Joe.

"What? I finally got a girl friend" said Lily happily.

Miley laughed and looked at Lily's top, "Who's the fourth guy on your top?"

"Oh, that's my cousin, he doesn't live around here and we're pretty close so, myspace is like our only way of communicating" she said.

"He's pretty cute" said Miley.

Joe turned and looked at the computer screen and rolled his eyes.

"Ha, I'll be sure to let him know" laughed Lily.

She signed off and passed the computer to Nick.

Nick logged on approved Miley and put her fourth on his top, right after Lily, Joe, and some guy she didn't know

"Well I'm glad you guys put me so far up" Miley smiled.

"Well, you're a new addition to the group" laughed Nick.

"Who's third on your top?" asked Miley.

"Oh that's our brother Kevin" said Joe.

Miley nodded and gave the computer to Joe.

Joe logged on, and also approved Miley. Then he went and changed his default to a picture of him, Nick, and Kevin.

Miley laughed, "Aww but that pink bunny was cute."

Joe rolled his eyes and changed his top putting Miley first.

They all stared at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Why first?" asked Lily smirking.

"Well it's not like I'm first on anyone else's top and Miley here's my new BFF" he said putting an arm around Miley.

Miley raised her eyebrows at him, "I am?"

"Yup, that means you're putting me first on your top" he said.

"Wait, aren't you first on Kevin's top?" asked Nick.

"Yeah…but he's family!" exclaimed Joe.

They all rolled their eyes as Joe handed the computer back to Miley. She logged back on putting Joe first, Lily second, and Nick third.

"Miley, who was the guy you had first on your top before?" asked Lily.

"Oh…he was my ex-boyfriend, I caught him cheating on me just before we moved" said Miley tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" said Lily hugging her.

"It's okay" she said shrugging and wiping her eyes.

"Joe, we gotta get home" said Nick looking at his phone.

"What happened?" asked Joe alarmed.

"Nothing, Kevin just texted that mom wants us home" Nick said.

"Oh alright" said Joe getting up.

"Yeah I should go with them" said Lily getting up.

"And I should get to cleaning" said Miley laughing.

"We'll meet you in front of the school tomorrow Miley" said Nick walking out of the room.

Lily nodded, "Bye Miley," she said walking out.

"Bye!" Miley called back to her.

Joe walked to the door and Miley followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow BFF" Miley teased him.

Joe smiled and nodded, "Yeah tomorrow."

Surprising both of them he leaned forward and kissed her cheek then whispered, "That guy was an idiot for cheating on you."

He walked out the door and laughing he added, "Bye BFF"

Miley closed the door smiling and then frowned, "Ugh, not now," she whispered to herself hitting her head on the wall.

**Wow, that took long.**

**So, just wanted to say now that once I finish this story and **_**Right Kind Of Wrong,**_** I'm probably done with fanfiction.**

**To be completely honest I'm not a huge Miley fan anymore. But it's not just Miley, I think I'm just getting over Disney. I think the only people I still care about are the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. She has some effing amazing songs. I guess they are kind of depressing but still effing amazing.**

**Well, reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back,**

**I have a lot more ideas for this story if you couldn't tell.**

**And there's some drama coming up. Not really in this chapter but the ones coming up. I randomly got some ideas while I was watching That 70's Show and yeah….Though they have nothing to do with the episode that was on. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley walked into school the next morning and immediately someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the person trying to change his voice.

Miley put her hands over his, "Wow, huge hands, I'm pretty sure it's you Joe."

Joe took his hands off her, "I do not have huge hands!"

Miley laughed, "I was joking, where's your brother?"

Joe started walking and Miley walked alongside him. "Ehh, I left him at home this morning."

"Why?"

"He was taking too long."

Miley was about to reply when a girl walked up to them. "Hey Joe," she flirted.

"Oh, hey. How's it going?" asked Joe going back to his flirty self.

The girl giggled, "It's going alright. I think about you a lot you know."

"Oh really? At night?" smirked Joe.

"You bet" she replied getting close to him.

Miley awkwardly stood there. Joe sure was a flirt.

"Hey" said a voice behind her.

Miley turned around, "Nick!"

Nick glanced at his brother, "Wanna leave?"

Miley nodded quickly and Nick grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Need to go to your locker?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"It's cool, I'll take you" he grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Where's Lily?"

"Oh, she got sick last night, when I called her this morning she said she wasn't coming" Nick said.

"Oh, sucks" she said as they reached her locker. Nick nodded and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"You don't need to go to your locker?" she asked.

"Naw it's like at the entrance I already went" he explained.

Miley nodded, "So… Nick, I don't mean this to sound mean or offensive, but is Joe some type of…player?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't care. It doesn't offend me. And, I wouldn't call him a player, he's just…social."

Miley laughed at his choice of words, "Social?"

Nick laughed too, "Yes very talkative, and not talkative with the female population."

"By not talkative I'm guessing you mean, making out and stuff?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Yeah he was making out with some girl yesterday, and well you saw right now" said Miley.

"Excuse me?"

Nick and Miley turned to see a blonde boy with blue eyes standing there.

"Yeah?" asked Nick.

"Um, I think this is my locker" he said looking down at a piece of paper in his hands.

"No, this is my locker" said Miley.

"Not that one, the one you're leaning on" he said to Nick.

"Oh, sorry. Are you new here?" he asked getting off the locker.

"Yeah, I'm Jake. Jake Ryan," he said putting in his locker combination.

"Cool!" exclaimed Miley

"Um, I guess?" he said looking at her weirdly.

"No, it's just that I'm new too" she explained.

"Oh wow, and you already have this guy over here flirting with you?" Jake laughed.

Nick laughed, "Naw, she got here yesterday, I'm one of the first people she ran into."

"Well, then I guess new kids run into you" said Jake.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend and brother" he said trying to make it clear he didn't like Miley.

"Oh, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's home sick" Miley replied for him.

"Brother?" he asked again.

"Heading this way" said Nick looking down the hallway.

Miley turned and saw him coming, "I don't really wanna talk to him."

"Why?" asked Nick.

"I mean, he was cool yesterday…but I don't like his type" Miley said.

"Miley he's really not that bad" Nick said.

"His type?" interrupted Jake.

"My brother…gets around" explained Nick.

"Oh, guys like that are dumb" he said.

Miley smiled at him.

"Hey guys" said Joe when he got there.

"Hey" Nick replied.

Miley nodded at him and Jake stood there awkwardly.

"Who are you?" asked Joe.

"I'm Jake, I'm new here" he introduced himself.

"Yeah, he's really nice" said Miley staring at Jake.

Joe noticed her staring and got jealous quickly, "Oh"

"So, Jake can I see your schedule?" asked Miley.

Jake nodded and handed it over to her. Miley looked through it and smiled brightly.

"All the same classes" she said happily.

"Which means you have all the same classes as me" cut in Nick.

"Cool, at least I'll know some people."

"Yeah let's head to class right now" said Miley.

Jake nodded, and Miley grabbed his arm leading him down the hallway.

Joe watched them walk away and then turned to Nick, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" asked Nick confused.

"That!" exclaimed Joe pointing down the hallway.

"I'm gonna call that…Miley falling for the new guy" decided Nick with a thoughtful face.

"That can't happen!" argued Joe.

"Why not? He seems like a decent dude" said Nick.

"Decent dude, my ass" said Joe kicking a locker.

"Man, are you jealous?" asked Nick.

"Yes, I am! He just got here and she's already all over him" he complained.

"Joe, you're being the same way" sighed Nick.

"With who?" he asked.

"Miley! She's only been here one day too, and you just admitted you were jealous" exclaimed Nick.

"Well, whatever, if she likes him then fine."

Nick rolled his eyes knowing it wasn't fine at all, "Joe, I'm pretty sure she likes you, but she found out about your reputation."

"From who?" asked Joe.

"Me…or you really" Nick said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, she caught you making out with some girl yesterday, and a little while ago when I saved her while you were talking to some girl you probably don't remember the name of."

Joe rolled his eyes as the bell rang, "Whatever I'm not gonna let it get to me, she's just another girl."

"I'm sure she is, but I should go to class, I'll see you at lunch," he said running down the hallway.

Joe waved and headed towards his own class muttering to himself, "Just another girl."

**Bleh.**

**Tired.**

**Anyways, to clear something up Jake isn't famous. Neither are Miley or Joe and Nick.**

**And I just wanna put this out there. I know most people were fans of JB because of Miley. Well to be honest I started listening to Miley, because of JB. When **_**Hannah Montana**_** came out it seemed kind of stupid to me, so I never watched it. When the song **_**Year 3000**_** came out I thought it was pretty cool so I looked up the Jonas Brothers and got there first album and yeah. When they came out on that episode of **_**Hannah Montana, **_**it was my first time watching the show. Since it wasn't too bad I watched it whenever it came on. I don't really like any Hannah Montana songs, but some of Miley's songs are alright. Like **_**I miss you, 7 things, Goodbye, Fly on the wall, Simple song, **_**and that's pretty much it for me.**

**But yeah, just wanted to let that out.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, as you can probably tell I changed the name of the story.**

**I was listening to the song **_**Trainwreck **_**by Demi and I'm like in love with it so yeah the new title. And if you don't like the fact that the title is a Demi Lovato song then…uh yeah sorry. Not****changing it. Anyways… Oh and I'm skipping a lot of time in this chapter because I need to get this story going.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**: Lunch Time:**

"Hey guys," said Miley sitting where Joe and Nick were.

They both nodded at her in greeting.

"Where's Jake?" asked Nick.

Joe rolled his eyes.

Miley looked around the cafeteria until she spotted him in line, "Over there."

"Is he sitting with us?" asked Joe clearly annoyed.

Miley glared at him, "Yeah he is problem?"

"No, no problem at all, he's a cool guy" Nick replied for him.

Miley smiled at Nick, "Good."

Nick looked down at his food and whispered, "Cool it, Joe."

Joe looked at Nick and shrugged, "Whatever."

"Jake, over here" Miley called out.

Jake smiled and headed over to the table, "Hey," he said sitting.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Joe with a fake smile and a fake tone.

Nick kicked him under the table and Joe let out a yelp.

Jake looked at him weirdly, "Um, it's going okay?"

"Great, that's great" said Joe again.

Jake nodded then stood up, "You know what I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Miley watched him walk away, and then turned to Joe, "God, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, you're the one all over him like a slut" replied Joe.

Miley and Nick stared at him shocked.

"So, that's how you feel?" asked Miley.

"Just saying" said Joe.

"You're a jerk."

"Like I care what a slut thinks of me."

Jake came back to the table and noticed the tension, "Um, everything okay?"

Miley glanced down at her food, and bit her lip trying to keep from crying.

"We're all good," she said.

He nodded unconvinced and sat down.

As if they had heard Joe two girls walked by and coughed, "Slut."

Miley looked up. _Seriously?_

"What did you call her?" asked Jake.

"We called her a slut," said one of the girls.

"And why is she a slut?"

"Sitting with three guys, and all alone? That is the definition of a slut" said one of the girls.

Joe looked down at his food feeling guilty. She probably felt horrible now.

Nick spoke up, "Just leave her alone, at least she can get guys to sit with her. I mean seriously you've been going here how long and all you have is each other?"

The girls stared at him open mouthed,"Did you just call us lesbians?"

Nick looked at them confused, "What?"

Miley stood up, "Just leave them alone Nick."

Miley walked out of the cafeteria, Jake following and Nick also.

Nick turned around, "Are you coming Joe?"

Joe stood up and walked out ahead of Nick ignoring the girls.

They found Miley outside being comforted by Jake.

"Miley, are you okay?" asked Nick sitting on the other side of her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty freaking wonderful, you know one day and I'm already the school slut."

"They're idiots, all three of them" said Nick glaring up at Joe.

"Three?" questioned Jake.

"Joe…" said Miley.

"You too?" said Jake getting up.

"Calm down dude, I didn't think" said Joe putting his hands up.

"You called her a slut though?"

"I'm sorry okay, MileyI was just…I really don't know but please forgive me?" he asked

Miley looked up at him and saw that he really looked sorry.

"I forgive you Joe, but if you ever call me something like that again…"

"I won't, I'm sorry" he said pulling her into a hug.

Miley smiled and hugged him back.

When she pulled away Jake grabbed her arm, "Miley since I feel bad about what happened, let me make it up to you."

Miley looked at him confused, "But you didn't do anything."

"I know, but I really wanna take you out tonight."

Miley smiled at him, "Sure."

**: After School:**

"I really hate Jake," said Joe as they were walking home.

Nick rolled his eyes, "I know you told me about a thousand times."

"I don't even know why, I mean a girl has never had this much affect on me."

"You're in love," Nick said.

Joe stopped and glared at him, "I just met her."

"Well you like her a lot, the way you're describing what you're feeling, I think you could fall in love with her in like three days."

Joe smacked the back of his head," This isn't _Dan in Real Life_ Nick; people don't really fall in love in three days."

Nick rubbed the back of his head, "And why would a movie state false information?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "It's a freaking movie, they can do whatever they want with it"

"Whatever, but I know it took me three days to fall in love with Lily."

"Dude, you were like eight years old when you met her" laughed Joe.

"Well when I realized, I even had feelings for her."

Joe just laughed again, "Whatever."

**: One month later:** **(Remember I said I was skipping time)**

So, just as Nick said Joe had fallen in love with Miley in just a few days. They had gotten really close over the last few weeks and a lot of people noticed Joe stopped being a flirt. However, Joe couldn't tell Miley how he felt because Miley was now with Jake Ryan. That is until today.

"Hey Miles, how's it going?" asked Joe leaning against Jake's locker.

Miley turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Woah, Miley what happened?" asked Joe pulling her into a hug.

"Me and Jake broke up" she whispered tears running down her face.

As happy as Joe was to hear that it still sucked because his best friend, the girl he was in love with, was hurt.

"I'm so sorry, was it mutual or…what?" he asked.

"No, I dumped him, but it still hurts you know?"

"Yeah, it sucks seeing the person you love with someone else."

Miley pulled away from him confused, "What are you talking about? He didn't cheat on me."

"Oh right, I was uh just saying, because you know…um so why did you break up?" stuttered Joe.

Miley laughed, "Wow, you can always make my day Joe. And I'd rather not talk about why we broke up."

Joe smiled at the sound of her laugh. "Well fine then. We don't have to talk about it."

Miley smiled and looking over his shoulder she frowned again, "Let's go. He's coming."

Joe nodded and grabbed her hand, and Miley looked at him confused. He smiled at her and shrugged.

**: Two weeks later: (More time skipping)**

Nick, Lily, Joe, and Miley were all at lunch. They had already finished eating so they were just talking. Mostly Nick, Lily and Miley since Joe was busy thinking of a way to ask out Miley. He knew for sure now he was in love with her. He hadn't ever met anyone like her.

"Earth to Joe" said Lily waving a hand in front of his face.

Joe snapped out of his thoughts," What?"

"Gosh, you've been ignoring us" laughed Miley.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Hey Miley."

Miley turned around and bit her lip, "What do you want Jake?"

"Chill, just wanted to know how you've been."

"I'm fine, now go away" she said clearly upset to see him.

Jake ignored her and sat at the table, "How has everyone else been?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "She doesn't want you here Ryan."

"So?"

"It's cool, I'll leave" said Miley getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Joe got up and followed her leaving Jake with Nick and Lily.

"Miley!" he called out.

Miley stopped at her locker and sat on the floor. Joe ran over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you…still hung up on him?"

Miley turned to Joe and swallowed, "Joe I think I'm pregnant."

Joe's eyes widened, "What? How?"

"The night Jake and I broke up, he…raped me" she said whispering the last part.

Joe narrowed his eyes, "I'll kill him," he muttered.

Miley started crying, "No Joe, please tell me you'll leave it alone. I'm not even sure if I am."

Joe hugged Miley, "I will leave it alone, but if you are pregnant, I will kill him. But I'll also be there for you 100 percent."

Miley kissed his cheek, "You are the greatest best friend in the world."

**I had a lot of time on my hands today so I have the next like 2 or 3 chapters already typed up. Show me how much you love me and I'll put them up one at a time.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe smiled when Miley kissed his cheek. He really couldn't handle just being friends anymore.

"Miley, have you ever…" he started off but got scared.

"Have I ever what?" she asked.

"Nothing, forget it."

Miley grabbed Joe's arm, "Come on Joe, you can tell me anything.

Joe took a deep breath, "Have you ever thought of us as more than friends?"

Miley let go of Joe's arm and bit her lip. Did he really just ask that?

"Have I ever thought of us as more than friends?" she repeated.

Joe couldn't speak so he just nodded.

Miley leaned her head back on the lockers and stayed quiet for a while.

"Look, you really don't have to answer, I just wanted to know because…well I like you a lot. You're just freaking amazing. And I can barely look at another girl anymore. I have always been Joe 'Manwhore' Gray, but when you got here I was Joe 'that one dude in love with Miley Stewart' Gray," he rambled.

Miley turned to him grinning, "You have a pretty long middle name now."

Joe smiled, "Well I don't mind it too much."

"But, I guess my middle name is pretty long too," she said.

"And what's your middle name?" asked Joe hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"Well my full name is Miley 'likes her best friend Joe Gray way more than she should' Stewart."

Okay so he wanted to hear the word love but, it was close enough for him. "Really now?" he asked.

Miley smiled, "Yeah, unless you're like Jake Ryan."

"Never."

"Well then, that is my name," she smirked.

"Well since I like you and you like me, would you like to change your name to, Miley 'girlfriend of Joe Gray' Stewart" asked Joe still smiling.

"I'd love to," she laughed.

"Good, now let's head back to the cafeteria, I left Jake with Nick and Lily" he said getting up and helping Miley up.

"Aww, that's pretty mean."

"Well you left, and as your boyfriend I had to come after you" explained Joe.

"But you weren't my boyfriend ten minutes ago" laughed Miley.

"No, but you were the girl I'm in love with."

Miley smiled up at him. She wasn't sure how she felt about the word love yet so, she didn't wanna say it. She did know she liked him a lot though. Maybe it was just something close to love.

"Miley?" asked Joe moving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh sorry got lost in thought" she said.

Joe just nodded and they walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" said Nick walking up to them Lily right beside him.

"Hey, you finished your lunch?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to come back."

"Oh, Lily!" Miley exclaimed.

They all turned to look at her.

"Um, what's wrong Miley?" asked Lily confused.

Miley leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Lily's eyes widened at whatever she was saying and Lily gave her a long hug.

"Of course I will Miley" Lily said.

Nick and Joe looked at them confused but before they could ask anything the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to class" groaned Miley.

"Fun" they all said sarcastically.

They headed out of the cafeteria and out into the hallway.

Before they went their separate ways Joe stopped Miley.

"You wanna do something after school?" asked Joe.

Miley smiled at him, "Well I need to do something right after but how about we meet at the park around four?"

Joe smiled, "Perfect."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and they went to their classrooms.

**: Park:**

Joe had decided he wanted to make his actual first date with a girl special so he got there early. After school he went home, asked his mom for help and got a picnic basket ready. Now he was just waiting for Miley to get there.

"Hey there, loner much?" asked a voice behind him.

Joe turned around and laughed, "Well I'm not so lonely now with you here."

"Good, I'd hate to make you feel like you're alone."

"Yeah right, the opposite actually. You kind of complete me Miley" he said.

Miley smiled and sat down, "That's nice to hear."

Joe sat closer to her and grabbed the basket he had brought. Miley took it from him.

"Aw Joe, this is awesome!" she exclaimed taking out everything in the basket, "Chocolate chip cookies, PB&J sandwiches, skittles, M&M's. We are gonna be so high on sugar"

Joe smile nervously, "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"You don't have to be so nervous Joe; we've known each other for a while now."

Joe shrugged, "I know, but I don't wanna ruin anything. You're the only girl I've ever loved."

Miley smiled and looked down at the food.

"Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about that" said Joe.

Miley looked up, "About what?"

"Well every time I say I love you, you don't say anything. I just wanna let you know, you don't have to say you love me if you don't. I just like telling you. Because I do love you a lot."

"You really are perfect" decided Miley.

"Far from it. Just wanted to let you know. Now let's eat" he said grabbing a sandwich.

Miley followed in his lead and they quietly ate everything. Nothing really needed to be said. They were just enjoying each other's presence.

"So…I took a pregnancy test" Miley started when they finished eating.

Joe looked up at her, "And?"

"And, I'm not pregnant" she said.

Joe smiled, "Well that's good. It is good right?" he asked seeing she didn't look too happy.

"Yeah, but I guess I kind of wanted to be" she whispered.

Joe frowned. "Why?"

"It's not that I wanted Jake's baby, but you said you would be there for me. I figured if I was pregnant you wouldn't ever leave me."

Joe smiled, "I'm not leaving you Miley. I love you."

Miley looked up at him again, "I love you too."

Joe looked at her surprised. After what they had just talked about she had still said it.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked.

Miley got close to him, "Yeah Joe, I love you."

Joe smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She had no idea how much that meant to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**: A few weeks later:**

Miley and Lily were over at the Gray house since they decided to hang out and watch movies for the day. Miley and Joe on one couch, Miley leaning against Joe and Nick and Lily on another couch with Nick laying down his head on Lily's lap.

"Guys, I'm bored" whined Nick.

"Watch the movie" Lily shushed him.

"It's boring" he complained.

"It's one of the most romantic movies ever made, Nicholas" Lily said.

"I don't even remember what we're watching" Joe spoke up.

"We're watching The Notebook."

"Right, but it is boring" he said.

"I love this movie!" exclaimed Miley.

"So do I!" he immediately responded.

Nick stifled a laugh. Boy was his brother sprung.

Miley smiled and gave Joe a quick kiss.

Joe smiled and turned to his brother, "Might as well agree to whatever your girl says, you get kisses out of it."

Miley smacked his arm and glared, "Way to ruin the moment."

Nick and Lily laughed. "Well I don't tell my girl what she wants to hear, I tell her the truth," Nick said.

Lily scoffed, "Since when?"

Nick turned to her, "What do you mean since when? Since always."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Okay enough of this. Let's watch the movie please," Miley laughed.

"Actually since we've been watching movies all day I was hoping for some alone time with my boyfriend" said Lily.

Joe immediately got up and brought Miley up with him, "Fine with me, we'll just go upstairs."

Miley pouted, "But I wanted to watch the movie."

Joe kissed her pout away, "Come on, we can have fun upstairs."

Miley smiled and eventually went with him. "Don't forget you have a purity ring Joe," called out Nick.

"Shut up!" yelled back Joe while Miley laughed.

Joe and Miley walked into his room and Miley immediately went and sat on his bed.

"So, how are we gonna have fun?" asked Miley smirking.

Joe sat next to her, "Well, I was hoping we could…" he started and Miley cut him off with a kiss. Joe was shocked at this but kissed her back anyways.

When they pulled away Miley smiled. "Is that what you were hoping for?"

Joe grinned, "Yup."

Miley laid down on his bed and he laid next to her. She put her head on his chest and yawned.

Joe smiled, "Sleepy?"

"Kind of. Watching movies all day gets me like that" she replied.

"Me too," he replied.

It stayed quiet for a while. Joe had never been so happy in his life. He never wanted to be with another girl. And he never wanted to see Miley with another guy. With the exception of family of course. But he wanted to be with her forever. That's why he did the first thing that came to mind.

He turned over so he was lying on top of her. Miley looked up at him curiously.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "Mhm."

He grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. "Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything," she replied.

He gave her another kiss, this time longer.

"Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**: With Nick and Lily:**

"So, Joe really likes Miley huh?" asked Lily looking up at the sky. When Miley and Joe went upstairs, her and Nick decided to go outside and they were lying on the grass.

"Likes? He's completely in love" laughed Nick.

Lily smiled, "Well at least we like her, and it's not some horrible slut."

"Yeah, thank God for that."

"I also heard there's another Gray that just happens to be in love."

"Kevin? I don't know. He doesn't call much now that he's in college" he smirked.

Lily smacked his arm, "Not that Gray!"

"Isn't Frankie a little young to be in love?" he teased.

Lily was about to respond, but she was interrupted by a door slamming. Nick and Lily got up in time to see Miley running down the street, tears streaming down her face.

Lily looked at Nick, "What do you think happened?"

Nick shrugged, "Joe probably said something stupid. I'll go talk to him. You just go see if Miley's okay."

Lily nodded and took off for Miley's house while Nick went inside to talk to his brother.

**: Stewart House:**

Lily rang the doorbell to Miley's house and waited impatiently for someone to answer. The door slowly opened revealing Miley who was still crying. Lily walked in and pulled Miley into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Joe…he's just an idiot. And I'm an idiot."

"Alright, well tell me why Joe's an idiot" asked Lily again.

Miley motioned Lily to come to the living room, so Lily went and sat on the couch. Miley sat next to her and went on with her story. "Well, we were lying on his bed and all of a sudden he got on top of me and asked me if I loved him. Of course I said yes, so he asked me if I would do something for him. Again I said yes and then he…"

Lily nodded telling her to go on, "What'd he do Miles?"

"He asked me to marry him" she whispered.

"HE DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Lily.

**: Gray House:**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Nick to his older brother.

"I proposed! I asked her to freaking marry me! Will you not yell please?" asked Joe.

Nick calmed down and sat next to his brother. "Okay, why did you do that?"

Joe looked at him weirdly, "Because I love her?"

"You're a senior in high school Joe. She's a sophomore. You're too young" he said trying his best to stay calm.

"Yeah, I get that now" Joe sighed.

"Well what did she tell you?" he asked.

"She…we broke up" said Joe.

**: Stewart House:**

"You broke up?" asked Lily sympathetically.

"Yeah…well I broke up with him. Oh Lily why did I break up with him?" groaned Miley.

"Why did you?"

"I guess…I got scared. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't want that to get ruined. But unfortunately I ruined it myself" she sighed.

"And what did he say?"

"That's the thing Lily. He didn't look like he cared. All he said was 'Fine if that's what you want'."

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered, "That boy is an idiot."

**: Gray House:**

"That's all you said?" asked Nick amazed at how stupid his brother was.

"Yeah" replied Joe glumly.

"Well how exactly did she break up with you?"

_Flashback_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Miley looked up at him shocked. She couldn't bring herself to say anything._

"_Miley?" asked Joe getting off of her nervously._

_Miley got up. "Marry you?"_

_Joe nodded. "Yeah as in me and you forever. Until the day we die."_

_Miley looked at the floor tears coming to her eyes and back at Joe. "Actually Joe, I don't think we're gonna work out. Maybe we should end it."_

"_End it?"_

"_Yeah, I just need time to think."_

_Joe shrugged, "Fine if that's what you want."_

"_That's all you have to say?" asked Miley completely in tears now._

_Joe shrugged again and sat on his bed._

_Miley ran off not being able to handle being in the room with him._

_End Flashback_

**: Stewart Home:**

"I don't get it Miley. Why did you say you should end it?" asked Lily still confused.

"I just freaked okay?!"

"Well I'm sorry. But I can't help you here. You guys need to sit and talk about this."

"I can't talk to him! I don't even wanna look at him!" exclaimed Miley.

"Too bad. We have school tomorrow."

Miley sighed knowing she was right. They would have to talk about it at school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley was at her locker at the beginning of school talking with Lily about Joe.

"Are you going to try and talk to him today?" asked Lily sympathetically.

Miley sighed, "I guess I'll try. It's just that…I feel like such an idiot. Why did I break up with him?"

"You were scared of losing him. Remember?"

"Yeah…yet I lost him anyways."

Lily sighed and gave her friend a hug.

**: Nick and Joe:**

"Dude, just go talk to her" said Nick annoyed.

"I can't. She probably hates me" said Joe sadly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "She does not hate you. I talked to Lily yesterday and she said Miley would not stop crying."

"And what right does she even have to be freaking crying? She broke up with me."

"She was scared Joe! Just go talk to her please before I kill you."

Joe thought for a moment. "How about you go over and talk to her. Just you know…see how she's doing and then say you're like going to the bathroom and tell me how she is and then I will go talk to her."

Nick groaned. "Fine. But you're gonna go talk to her even if she's sad or mad or whatever."

Joe nodded and gave Nick a shove. Nick turned and glared at him, but made his way over to Miley's locker anyways.

"Hey Lils" he said giving Lily a quick kiss before turning to Miley. "How you holding up Miley?"

She shrugged. "It's…whatever."

Nick groaned. "Don't say it's whatever. That's how you two idiots broke up."

Miley raised her eyebrows at him while Lily smacked his arm.

Nick rubbed his arm glaring at Lily. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant don't act like you don't care."

"He's the one that acted like he didn't care!" exclaimed Miley letting some tears fall down her face.

"Oh Miley don't cry please" he begged. If there was one thing Nick Gray couldn't handle it was girls crying. Especially ones he really cared about.

"You're right," she said wiping away tears. "He's not worth it."

"No, he's worth it you just shouldn't…you know what? Never mind. I have to go my locker Lils, come with me" he said grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her down the hallway.

"Hey! I can't just leave Miley alone" protested Lily.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well Joe needs to go talk to her. Alone."

"Where is Joe?"

Nick stopped. Where was Joe?

"Wait. Is that him with that redhead girl?!" exclaimed Lily pointing towards some lockers.

Nick looked to where she pointed and saw a couple making out by the lockers. The guy was Joe.

Nick groaned. "No! Why now? Make sure Miley doesn't see!"

"See what?" asked a voice behind them.

Nick and Lily turned around slowly. "Hey Miley, how's it going?" asked Nick with a fake smile.

"Um…not good?" she replied confused.

"Yeah well you know what. I think we should get to homeroom. What do you think Lily?" asked Nick cheerfully.

"Yeah so do I! Let's go!" exclaimed Lily turning Miley around.

Miley looked at them weirdly. "You guys are really weird."

They just gave her a smile and kept walking.

"I guess Joe and Miley finally broke up" Miley heard someone say.

"Yup and he moved on already. It's about time. I was wondering when he'd get sick of her" she heard someone else say.

Miley stopped walking. "Did you guys hear what they said?"

"No. What?" asked Nick trying to be oblivious.

"Something about Joe moving on. Joe moving on to who?" she asked confused.

"Well…" started Nick looking down the hallway.

Miley followed his gaze and saw Joe with a girl pressed up against the lockers in a heavy make out session.

"That…" she started before walking down the hallway.

Nick and Lily's eyes widened and they followed to see what she would do.

Miley walked up behind Joe tears falling down her face again and tapped his shoulder. Joe broke away from the girl and turned around.

Joe's eyes widened, "Mil-" _SMACK!_

"You are a huge jerk!" yelled Miley before running down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh, nothing to say.**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley ran off down the hallway and Lily ran after her. Nick sighed and walked up to Joe. "Wow man. First period hasn't even started yet and your life just fell apart. In like ten minutes. Amazing," said Nick.

Joe glared at Nick. "I didn't fucking notice," he said sarcastically.

Nick put his hands up in defense. "What are you doing with this girl anyway?"

The redhead girl suddenly spoke up and glared at Nick. "I have a name."

Nick glared back at her, "And I could care less. Look, my brother doesn't like you just get lost or something."

She turned to look at Joe. "Joe?"

"Sorry" muttered Joe looking at the floor.

She scoffed and walked away.

"So, what were you doing with her?" Nick asked again.

Joe shrugged, "I don't know. She came up to me, we flirted and bam! We were making out."

"But why?" asked Nick confused.

"The old me just came back okay?!"

"Well you better go talk to Miley because I like the new you better bro" said Nick.

They were interrupted by the bell. "Look, I'll talk to her at lunch. I gotta get to class," said Joe.

Nick nodded and headed towards the bathrooms where he was sure Miley and Lily were. As soon as he got there they came out. Nick pulled Miley into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Let's just go to class."

He nodded and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek before heading off to homeroom with Miley.

**: Lunch:**

Nick, Lily and Miley walked into the cafeteria at the same time and saw Joe already sitting at their usual table.

Miley turned to Nick and Lily helplessly. "Can we sit somewhere else today?"

Nick and Lily looked at each other. "He's still our friend Miley. We can't just leave him alone," said Lily and Nick nodded in agreement.

She sighed, "Well I'm not hungry so I'm just gonna go sit down."

"You'll really go alone?" asked Nick.

"I'll just ignore him," she shrugged.

Lily groaned and got in line, Nick right behind her. Miley hesitantly made her way over to the table and sat down without looking at Joe. She stayed staring at the floor for a while until Joe sneezed.

"Bless you" she said looking up at him.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

She nodded and looked down at the floor again. Joe sighed. He didn't know what to say her. He had messed up big time on this one.

"Hey Miley."

Miley looked up at the sound of her name and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Jake?"

Jake smiled, "I just wanna talk to you. In private" he added looking at Joe.

Miley looked at Joe who was staring at her and then got up. "Fine. Let's go talk."

Jake smiled again and led her out to the empty hallway.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you" he said.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately, that's not a forgive and forget kind of thing."

"Come on Miley. I was just hoping for a second chance."

"Well you're not getting one so just forget it Jake" said Miley turning back to the cafeteria.

Jake grabbed her wrist, "Come on Miley. Please?"

Miley shook her head. "I'm in love with Joe. Even if he's an idiot."

"And why would you wanna be with an idiot?"

"Because it's better than an asshole" she smirked.

That's all she got to say before Jake pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. Miley tried to pull away but Jake had a strong hold on her. She whimpered against his lips and could taste her tears in her mouth. Jake pulled away and started kissing down her neck so she took that as an opportunity.

"Joe!" she yelled,"Joe help me please!"

Jake got away from her and Miley fell on the floor crying. Joe came running out of the cafeteria and when he saw Miley on the floor he sank down next to her.

"What the fuck did you do to her Jake?"

"I didn't do shit to her. She just started whining because I was kissing her."

Miley threw her arms around Joe and started muttering what Joe thought sounded like I'm sorry.

"Just stay the hell away from her unless you wanna die at a young age" hissed Joe.

Jake scoffed and went back into the cafeteria avoiding the crowd that had formed just outside the door.

"Show's over people!" yelled Nick suddenly.

"Yeah go back inside, nothing to see here!" yelled Lily.

People rolled their eyes and went back into the cafeteria. "We'll leave you two alone," said Lily dragging Nick back to the cafeteria with her.

Joe rolled his eyes and turned to Miley. "Miley are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Joe. So sorry!" she cried.

"For what?" Joe asked her softly.

"For being an idiot. For coming here with Jake. For even dating Jake. And saying no to your proposal. I'm just sorry."

Joe sighed, "Miley you should not be sorry. Jake is an asshole but you didn't know that. You dated me even though you knew I was an asshole."

"You're not an asshole" protested Miley.

"No, I am. Remember earlier?" he asked.

Miley frowned. "I don't wanna remember. That hurt a lot."

Joe nodded. "Yeah it hurt when you ended it with me."

"Well it hurt when you acted like you didn't care."

"Slow down Miles. I don't wanna fight again. Clearly we've both been dumb."

Miley smiled softly. "Yeah. But let's not do that again"

Joe agreed. "Yeah, let's not. But I still wanna be with you Miley."

"I wanna be with you too Joe."

"So…are we together?"

Miley smiled and nodded. "Let's not do anymore stupid things."

Joe kissed her forehead. "I promise. Though I do wanna give you something. But promise not to freak?"

"I promise" she agreed.

Joe took his purity ring off and grabbed Miley's hand putting it on her. "Joe-"she started.

"Don't freak. I know we're not ready for sex. But I love you a lot. And this is the best way I could think of to show you. I know there are promise rings…but this is more important to me. And you're important to me. And I definitely plan on marrying you one day" he said.

Miley smiled and gave him a long kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. A lot" he smiled.

**No it's not over.**

**But you should leave reviews so I could start on the next chapter.**

**I'm posting it BEFORE school tomorrow.**

**There's more drama coming up.**

**I'll give one small preview of what's coming up. I'm not sure if it's in the next chapter but it is coming up.**

**And my hint on who says the line is that it isn't Joe.**

"_I think I'm in love with Miley."_

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe helped Miley up from where they were sitting on the floor and they walked back into the cafeteria. Lily and Nick ran up to them.

"So?" asked Lily anxiously.

"So…what?" giggled Miley.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

"We talked," answered Joe.

"And?" asked Nick.

"And, we're friends."

Lily's face fell. "Seriously? That's it?"

Miley laughed. "He's joking. We're back together."

Lily squealed and gave her a hug. Nick stared at Miley for a while. Miley turned to look at him. "What?" she asked self consciously.

"There's something different about you," stated Nick.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Okay…" said Miley looking at him weirdly.

"Oh my God you're wearing Joe's purity ring" whispered Lily.

"That's it!" exclaimed Nick snapping his fingers.

Miley looked down at her hand, "So?"

"That is just amazing. You guys were only out there for about two minutes. You work fast Joe" said Nick.

Miley's eyes widened, "Oh my God no we didn't…do that."

Joe laughed, "Seriously Nick. I just gave it to her to show how much I love her."

"Aww!" exclaimed Lily. "We've been dating longer than them and you never do anything that sweet for me," she complained to Nick.

"Thanks for making me look bad Joe" sighed Nick as the bell rang.

"That was all you man," laughed Joe. "I need to head to class. I'll wait for you guys after school," he said giving Miley a quick kiss before going to his classroom.

Lily, Nick, and Miley headed towards their own classrooms.

"You seriously have the best boyfriend ever" said Lily.

"I'm here, you know" said Nick waving his hand in the air.

Lily turned to him, "I'm kidding Nick. I know you love me."

"I think I do" he muttered but Lily heard him.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You think you love me?" she asked.

"I think I do. I'm not sure," he admitted.

"But you always say you love me" said Lily hurt.

"I-"

Miley interrupted them. "Um guys we made it to class so let's wait until after school for this conversation."

Lily glared at Nick and went to her desk.

**: After School:**

Joe was outside the school waiting for his brother, Lily and Miley. He spotted Miley walking over to him looking frustrated, and Lily and Nick seemed to be arguing about something.

Joe walked up to Miley, "Hey, you okay?"

Miley groaned and pointed behind her, "They have not stopped fighting."

Joe raised his eyebrows at them, "Why?"

"Because you Grays are idiots" she said.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked worried.

Miley smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Your brother just said something stupid."

"What?"

"I'm gonna walk home the long way. I need time to think" said Lily interrupting their conversation.

"Are you going to call me later?" asked Nick.

She shrugged, "Maybe." Then she turned and started walking the other way.

Joe turned to his brother. "What did you say to her?"

"I said I thought I loved her. I'm just not sure if I do anymore. It's kind of weird I guess, but I don't know. I'm not gonna say I love her if I don't."

"You both just need time to think about it. Maybe you need a small break" suggested Miley.

Nick smiled at her. "Maybe."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But, I'm sure it will all be good soon."

He just smiled at her again not going unnoticed by Joe. Did Nick like Miley? Joe didn't know but he was going to find out. Joe put an arm around Miley's waist and pulled her close to him. Miley looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered just loud enough for Nick to hear who looked over at them.

She smiled, "I love you too." Nick stared for a while and then looked at the ground. Joe looked at his little brother. This was not good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When they got to the Gray house Joe turned to Miley before they went inside. "Are you staying for a while?"

Miley laughed, "Well we passed my house a while ago so…yeah."

Joe laughed too. "Yeah, I forgot. Well good. I want to spend some time with you. That break up was horrible."

"Joe it was like less than a day" spoke up Nick.

Joe turned to Nick. "Nobody was talking to you," he said harshly.

Nick looked at him confused and went inside.

"What was that?" asked Miley confused as well.

Joe sighed. "Nothing let's just go inside."

Miley nodded slowly and went in the house.

"Let's go to my room."

Miley shrugged,"We could but last time we did…"

Joe laughed. "I'm not gonna ask you to marry me again."

Miley smiled, "Okay then, to your room."

They went up to his room and Miley sat on the bed. "Where are your parents?"

Joe sat next to her and grinned. "They went to go pick up Kevin."

Miley's eyes lit up. "I finally get to meet him?"

Joe laughed, "Yup. Which reminds me since Kev is never home Nick and I aren't going to school tomorrow. We're spending time with him."

Miley's face fell, "That sucks."

"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to stay. Since I know you really wanna get to know him and all."

Miley smiled again. "Totally. I just have to ask my dad. I don't know if he'll be happy with me missing school."

"Just explain it to him."

Miley got up. "Yeah I'm gonna call him. I'll be back" she said walking out into the hallway.

Joe smiled and leaned back on his bed waiting for Miley to come back. And thinking about Nick. The last thing he needed was his little brother in love with his girlfriend.

Miley came back into the room. "He was actually okay with it," she announced lying next to him.

"Cool. Do you wanna go get some clothes?"

"Naw my dad's gonna bring them" she said.

"Well isn't that a little weird?" asked Joe.

"Why?" Miley asked confused.

"'Cause…well you're a girl" he stuttered.

Miley caught on to what he was implying and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, so?"

Joe shook his head. "Just never mind" he muttered.

Miley burst out laughing, "Joe I know you know I wear bras and underwear."

Joe blushed, "Yeah well…isn't it weird?"

Miley stopped laughing long enough to answer. "He got used to bringing me that kind of stuff."

Joe just blushed again.

"Aw Joe, stop blushing its way too adorable" she teased making him blush more.

"Whatever."

They both started laughing and couldn't stop until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called out Joe.

Nick came in and slammed the door. Miley looked at his face and stopped laughing. He looked really serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Miley.

"Lily broke up with me" he said.

Joe groaned. This was the very last thing he wanted. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't wanna be with someone who didn't love her."

"Are you okay?" asked Miley sympathetically.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah. I kind of like someone else anyways"

Miley looked at him shocked. "So soon?"

"I guess I have for awhile now" he said.

"That…totally sucks for Lily."

Nick just shrugged again. "Anyways can I be in here with you guys? I don't feel like being a loner right now."

"No"

"Yes"

Nick looked at Joe then at Miley. "Uh, who do I listen to?"

Joe looked over at Miley and she put her hands on her hips. He sighed. "You can stay."

Nick smiled and sat on Joe's computer chair.

"Um, we'll be right back Nick. I wanna talk to Joe," said Miley grabbing Joe's arm and taking him out to the hallway.

"What?" asked Joe annoyed.

"Why are you being so mean to Nick?" asked Miley.

"I have my reasons."

"Well try being nicer please. For me?" she asked.

Joe sighed. "Fine. I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back," he said running towards the restroom.

Miley went back into the room and sat on the bed.

"Where's Joe?" asked Nick.

"Bathroom."

Nick nodded. "Miley can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you love Joe?"

Miley stared at him confused. "Well…because he's amazing. He's just my type of guy."

Nick nodded again and looked at the floor.

"Why?" asked Miley finally.

Nick shrugged and whispered, "I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Saying what?" she asked confused.

Nick looked up at her. "I know you're Joe's girlfriend, and I'll put up with you. But I don't think we can be friends."

Miley looked at him hurt and felt tears come to her eyes. "Why?" she whispered.

Nick got up. "We just can't. I'm just gonna go to my room," he said walking out.

Miley's tears spilled over and she lied face down on Joe's bed crying into his pillow. Her life was getting more and more complicated every day. Just never ending drama.

She heard the door to the room open. "Miley?"

Miley looked up still crying and Joe gasped and sat next to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"N-Nick" she stuttered.

"What did he do?" asked Joe.

"He told me he couldn't be friends with me. It hurt a lot," she cried.

A look of complete shock came over Joe's face. Did Nick like her or didn't he?

He got up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"NO!" she exclaimed. "Just stay here please. I just want some alone time right now. Me and you."

Joe smiled softly and lied next to her. Life was getting really confusing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe stayed lying with Miley until she cried herself to sleep. It was only five but she had gone through a lot in just two days.

Joe got up and went downstairs. He didn't feel like talking with Nick at the moment. As soon as he got downstairs the doorbell rang and Joe ran to answer it so it wouldn't wake up Miley.

"Mr. Stewart, hi" said Joe.

"Hello, Joe. Is Miley here?" he asked.

Joe rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah but she was really tired and she fell asleep."

He nodded. "Yeah she didn't sleep much last night. She kept getting up and walking around. When I checked on her one last time she was crying. I think that's when she finally fell asleep."

Joe felt his heart break. Miley wasn't doing too well obviously. "Well I don't wanna wake her, so if you want I'll give the bag to her," he said glancing at the bag.

He handed him the bag. "Okay, tell Miley I'll see her tomorrow."

Joe nodded and shut the door once he was gone. He went upstairs to check on Miley, and saw that she awake. "Hey," he said lying next to her and setting the bag down.

"Hi," she whispered, "Was my dad just here?"

Joe nodded. "Yup, he was bringing your clothes. And he told me you cried yourself to sleep last night."

Miley shrugged and Joe sighed. "Why?" he asked her.

Miley snapped, "If I remember correctly, we had just broken up. I was a little upset."

Joe stayed quiet and Miley spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed. Everything's falling apart," she said tears coming to her eyes again.

"Oh baby, don't cry" he said wiping her eyes.

Miley smiled and wiped her tears also. "I love it when you do that."

"You love it when I wipe your tears away?" he asked confused.

"No, I love it when you call me baby. It makes me feel…loved" she finished.

Joe laughed. "You're very loved _baby_. Believe me."

Miley smiled again. "I know. It's just nice to hear."

He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss. "Well I have something that will definitely make you feel better. I hope anyways," he said getting up and grabbing a notebook from his desk.

He lied back down and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just look inside."

Miley opened it and went through the pages. Her jaw dropped. "Aww you never told me you wrote songs."

He shrugged. "It never came up."

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since I met you" he said blushing.

Miley laughed, "So these are all love songs?"

"Most are. Some aren't too happy I guess."

"Like this one" she said reading one of the songs.

"Which one?" he asked looking over. "Oh yeah I wrote _Can't Have You _when you started going out with Jake."

Miley frowned at the sound of his name and looked through the rest of the songs. "Okay, I absolutely love this one."

Joe looked over again and laughed. "First one I wrote. A few days after I met you."

"Does it have music?"

He shook his head. "I have an idea of how I would make it sound but I don't have any instruments."

"I have a guitar!" she exclaimed.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I write songs too" she said.

"You never told me that!" he exclaimed.

"It never came up" she mimicked him.

Joe laughed. "Well what songs do you write?"

"We'll talk about that later. I wanna hear you sing this" she said pointing down at the song.

"But there's no music" he protested.

"So what? I'll bring my guitar over one day and we'll add the music. But for now I wanna hear you sing it."

He sighed. "Fine. How much?"

She looked down at the song. "Um just the first verse and the chorus."

He nodded and cleared his throat.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

He sighed in relief as he finished.

Miley looked completely shocked. "Wow Joe, you have an amazing voice."

"I do?" he asked.

"Amazing."

"Thanks. Only for my girl" he said winking.

Miley giggled. "I feel special."

He laughed. "You should. Now sing me one of your songs."

"We're home" they heard from downstairs.

Miley smirked. "Next time. I wanna meet Kevin."

Joe groaned. "So unfair."

Miley laughed and walked up to him, giving him a long kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Thanks for making me feel better" she whispered against his lips.

Joe was about to kiss her again but she pulled away, the smirk still on her face. "Let's go see your family."

Joe sighed and walked out his door heading downstairs. "Tease," he muttered.

Miley giggled and followed behind him.

"Joe!" exclaimed Kevin once they got downstairs.

Joe went over and hugged his brother. "We've miss you here Kev."

"Sure you have," he said rolling his eyes.

"We have! Oh, and I want you to meet my girlfriend. Miley this is Kevin. And Kevin this is Miley," he said introducing them.

Miley shook his hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

Kevin nodded in agreement, "Yeah I finally get to meet the famous Miley."

"Famous?" she questioned.

"There hasn't been one conversation that didn't involve your name these past few months."

Miley smirked at Joe and he blushed. Suddenly Frankie came bouncing into the living room. "Joe! Kevin's home!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Joe laughed, "I see that Frank."

Frankie nodded excitedly and turned towards Miley attacking her with a hug. "Miley! Kevin's here!"

Miley laughed. "I know Frankie."

He let go of her and ran off.

Kevin laughed. "Where's Nick?"

Miley frowned. "I'm gonna go say hi to your parents Joe. Do they know I'm staying?"

Joe shook his head. "I'll go tell them right now."

Miley nodded and went to go say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Gray.

"What was that?" asked Kevin once she was out of earshot.

"Nick is being an asshole to her," explained Joe.

"Nick?"

"Yes Nick. He and Lily broke up; he goes into my room and then tells Miley they can't be friends. She was really upset. She cried herself to sleep."

Kevin frowned. "That doesn't sound like Nick. Did you ever think maybe…?"

"Yeah I thought he might like her but I don't know. If he said they can't be friends and all"

"Maybe he can't handle just being friends" suggested Kevin.

Joe scowled. "Well he better learn to handle it because I don't want him coming between Miley and me."

Kevin shook his head. "Well I'm gonna go talk him."

"Don't say anything!" exclaimed Joe.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna see how he's acting" he said heading upstairs.

Joe nodded and went into the kitchen to find Miley and his parents.

"Hey guys," said Joe sitting down.

"Hi, Joseph" said his parents.

Miley smiled at him and he smiled back. "Is it okay if Miley stays over today?"

"I thought you weren't going to school tomorrow?" asked his dad.

"I'm not. And she already asked her dad. He said it was okay."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I was hoping together?" asked Joe hopefully.

Miley's jaw dropped. Was he crazy?

Joe just smiled at her.

"I think we can trust them" said Denise to Kevin.

"Me too" he replied.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Joe.

"Yeah, thank you" said Miley smiling brightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own…nothing.**

**: With Kevin and Nick:**

Kevin walked up the stairs and quietly knocked on Nick's door.

"Come in" called Nick.

Kevin walked in, "Hey little bro."

Nick smiled and got up to give him a hug. "Hey Kev, when did you get here?"

"A while ago. You didn't hear?"

Nick shrugged and sat down on his bed.

Kevin sighed and sat next to him. "Okay Nick, what's wrong? You're not being yourself."

Nick shrugged again. "I don't even know what's wrong with me. I know I'm being a jerk, or asshole, or whatever you wanna call it. But I don't know why!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't say that. Why do you think you're being an asshole?" he asked.

"I know okay? I told Miley I couldn't be friends with her. You did meet Miley right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"She's more than just pretty cool. She's amazing," sighed Nick.

Kevin nodded. Joe was right; Nick was probably in love with Miley. "Well why stop being friends with someone amazing?"

"Because, she's Joe's girlfriend" said Nick as if that said it all.

"So…?"

"I think I'm in love with her, Kev" groaned Nick falling back on his bed.

"Thought so. Well I'm gonna leave you to think. But please remember that they're in love with each other. Don't do anything stupid, Nick" said Kevin walking out of the room.

Nick groaned in response and Kevin sighed and closed the door. He ran downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Joe!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you" he said ignoring the looks his parents were giving him.

Joe nodded looking at him weirdly and followed Kevin into the living room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Where's Miley?"

"Bathroom…that's what you wanted to know?"

"No, well I talked to Nick and he said he thinks he's in love with Miley"

"He thinks he's in what with me?!" exclaimed Miley coming up from behind Joe.

Kevin smacked his forehead. "You were not supposed to hear that."

Joe glared at Kevin. "Get away from here!"

Kevin sighed. "You wanted to know."

"Go!" he exclaimed pointing down the hallway.

"Going" he said walking out of the hallway.

Joe rolled his eyes and turned to Miley. "So, how much did you hear?"

"From 'Where's Miley'" she replied.

"Well there's no way to get around it. Nick thinks he's in love with you."

"How do you think you're in love with someone? You either know or you're not in love with them!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. But Nick's a complex guy."

"And, how come you're not pissed off?" she asked confused.

He shrugged. "You're my girlfriend. I know you love me. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Miley sighed. "In love with me?" she repeated, "I just don't believe it. Maybe we should…" she started looking down at the floor.

"Should what?" asked Joe.

Miley looked up at him tears in her eyes. Joe's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

"No Miley no! We are not breaking up. I am not losing you again."

"Joe, families more important. At least until everything's good between all of us."

"No!" he exclaimed, "Screw family. You're more important."

"Don't say that Joe. Please? Just for a while. I want everything to be good again."

"It won't be good if we're not together. I won't be good if we're not together" he said.

"Joe, just for awhile. Please, you know I love you. And we can still talk all the time. We just won't act like a couple," she explained.

Joe sighed. "Just for a while?"

"Yes, just for a while."

"Fine," he groaned.

"Well then, I should probably go," she said heading towards the stairs to get her stuff from the room.

Joe grabbed her arm. "No. One night with me. Please?" he asked pouting.

Miley closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see how cute he looked. "No, I gotta go."

"Come on Miley," he said kissing her cheek softly.

Miley bit her lip and opened her eyes to see Joe smirking, "This not being a couple thing is gonna be hard."

"Your idea" he said smiling.

"And I'm sticking to it. No matter how much you turn me on," she said smirking.

Joe's eyes widened and he groaned. "Turn you on? I completely hate you."

"And I thought you loved me."

Joe groaned again. "Just stop. Minus the couple stuff remember?"

"Yes I do. So, I should get home."

"No, seriously Miley. Just one night. Please?" he begged. Miley shook her head and he bent down and gave her another kiss on the cheek letting it last longer than the other one.

"Ugh, fine!" she exclaimed, "But we seriously need to stop acting like a couple."

"Well we're gonna need to in front of my family. They're not gonna like you spending the night if we're not even together."

Miley sighed. "Right. I forgot. But starting tomorrow, we stop acting like a couple."

Joe smirked. "Tomorrow?"

Miley smirked back. "But we should start practicing right now."

Joe stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Gray.

"I know some things I would do with that tongue" she smirked walking past him.

Joe stood there shocked. She had never said anything like that before. "I hate you!" he called after her.

"Love you too!"


	14. Chapter 14

**READ: First off, I wanna say I'm so so so so so so so so times infinity times two sorry.**

**My life got really busy all of a sudden. And, my computer charger stopped working so I had to wait to get a new one. And when I logged onto fanfiction I noticed a lot of stories got reported so I just spent the last 3 hours changing The Jonas Brothers last name to Gray in all my stories. And sadly this won't be a long update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley woke up the next morning to find Joe's arms around her waist. She smiled slightly and turned to face him slowly trying not to wake him. Joe felt her moving and opened his eyes.

"Good morning" he grinned.

She smiled. "Morning."

He leaned over to kiss her but Miley turned and he kissed her cheek. Joe groaned and sat up. "Miley!"

She smirked. "We broke up, remember?"

Joe frowned. "And, what good is it doing us?"

She shrugged. "It's just for awhile. Until everything's good with Nick and Lils again."

"Fine" he grunted getting up and grabbing his shirt off the floor. He turned to see Miley staring at him.

It was his turn to smirk. "Should I leave it off?"

Miley tore her eyes away from him and shrugged. "I don't care. But I bet you would like to see mine off."

Joe stared at her shocked and walked off to the bathroom. He really wasn't doing a good job of convincing Miley that breaking up was a bad idea.

When he finished changing, he went downstairs and found Miley and Kevin alone watching TV.

"Where are mom and dad?" asked Joe sitting down on the couch.

"They had errands to run," said Kevin.

"And…Nick?" he asked hesitating before saying the name.

Kevin looked up and nodded towards the stairs where Nick was coming down. He went into the living room and they all stared at him.

"Um…hi."

"Hey" replied Kevin his eyes fixed on the TV.

Miley just looked down and Joe glared at him.

Nick hesitantly sat down next to Joe. "Where are mom and dad?" he asked.

"Out" replied Joe coolly.

Nick nodded and leaned back awkwardly.

"What day is today?" asked Miley suddenly.

Joe looked at a calendar they had on the wall. "November 12th. Why?"

Miley stood up. "I gotta go," she whispered.

Joe got up also. "What's wrong?"

Miley just shook her head and ran out of the house.

Nick and Kevin looked at Joe confused about what had just happened.

Joe shrugged and worriedly ran after Miley. She hadn't gotten too far so he was able to catch up with her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at him. "Let me go."

"Tell me what's wrong Miley."

"NO! Just let me go. I never want to see you again!" she screamed able to get out of his grip and she started running again.

"What?" Joe muttered to himself as she ran off.

**I'm so sorry it's short. But it's one thirty in the morning and I'm crazy tired.**

**If you give me…10 reviews I SWEAR I'll update tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Won't keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe slowly made his way back to the house. As soon as he walked in Kevin and Nick grabbed him and sat him on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kevin worried.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Nick impatiently.

Joe glared at him. "I mean I don't fucking know Nick. She just started crying and told me she never wanted to see me again."

"But, she was fine yesterday."

Joe got up and pushed Nick. "No, she wasn't fine yesterday. All she's done is cry these past couple of days. And, yesterday it was your fault."

Nick didn't say anything and sat down.

"Joe, just try calling her," said Kevin before Joe did anything else.

"If she doesn't wanna see me, why would she wanna speak to me?" asked Joe.

"Well then…call her dad."

Joe's eyes lit up and he immediately grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the Stewart house.

"Hello?" answered Mr. Stewart.

"Mr. Stewart is Miley there?" asked Joe.

"Um, no I thought she was with you."

Joe felt himself panic. "But she left. I thought she would go home."

"She left?"

Joe nodded.

"He can't see your head move, Joe" pointed out Kevin.

"Uh, yeah she left. And she told me she never wanted to see again."

"She remembered," muttered Robbie Ray.

"What?"

"I was hoping she wouldn't think about it."

"About what?" asked Joe impatiently.

"Today's her moms' death anniversary. Miley always shuts everyone out. I was hoping since she'd be with you she wouldn't get that way."

Joe closed his eyes. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"I have no idea where she could've gone. She used to go to the stables back in Tennessee, but I don't know what her favorite spot here is."

"Her favorite spot?" asked Joe eagerly.

"Yeah."

"I know where that is. I'll call you as soon as I find her Mr. Stewart," promised Joe before hanging up.

"Where is she?" asked Kevin who had been listening in, throughout the whole conversation.

"She told me she loved the beach here and she would love to live by the ocean one day. So, she has to be at the beach," explained Joe halfway out the door.

"Hope you find her" said Nick quietly once Joe was gone already. Kevin just shook his head at him and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Joe ran all the way to the beach and saw Miley was the only one there. It was too cold to be at the beach, but not for Miley.

Joe slowly walked up behind her. "Hey."

Miley turned to look at him, and then turned back to watching the waves. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Joe sat next to her. "I didn't listen though, did I? I figured I should be with you after finding out what today is."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Just leave Joe. I wanna be alone."

He slowly put his arm around her expecting her to shrug it off. Instead she turned to him and burst into tears.

"Why her Joe? She was the most amazing person alive. She was my mom. And…some stupid drunk d-driver decided he felt okay to drive."

Joe didn't say anything and just wrapped his other arm around her, so he was hugging her. Miley wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest. Joe felt like crying himself. Miley had gone through enough in the last couple of days, and then suddenly it was her moms' death anniversary.

Miley lifted her head away from Joe's chest. "I'm s-sorry about earlier," she stuttered still trying to catch her breath from the crying.

"Earlier?"

"When I told you I never wanted to see you again. You know I don't mean it. But the person I loved most in this world was taken from me. And, now the person I love most is…" she explained not finishing the sentence.

Joe understood. "Miley nothing is gonna happen to me."

She scoffed. "I thought nothing would ever happen to my mom."

"I swear Miley, nothing is gonna happen."

Miley bit her lip. "You swear?"

"I swear," he promised.

Miley just nodded her head indicating that she believed him. "Now, I really want you to go. I prefer being alone on this day."

Joe hesitated before he got up. "Fine. But call your dad and let him know where you are."

"Alright."

Joe leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed home, now content knowing where she was.

Miley quickly called her dad to let him know she was at the beach.

Miley laid down and slowly began to drift to sleep. Just as she was really getting into her sleep her phone rang.

Miley groaned. She didn't wanna answer it. She quickly pushed a button so she wouldn't hear it ringing. But again, it started ringing.

Annoyed she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miley" a voice whispered.

Miley looked at the caller id. "Nick?"

"Yeah. Miley, Joe had an accident on the way home."

**Um…10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ha, so you guys pretty much freaked.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Accident?" she managed to say.

"Yeah…on his way home he got hit by a car."

Miley took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Where are you?" she asked but her voice still cracked.

"We're at the hospital…but Mil-"

"I'll be right there," she cut him off before hanging up the phone.

Miley stood for awhile processing everything she had just heard before she broke out into a run all the way home. There was no way she would make it to the hospital without breaking down in the middle of the street. She got to her house relieved to see her dad outside.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Robbie Ray turned to look at her. "Miley, what's wrong?"

"We need to get to the hospital now," she said getting in their car already.

Robbie Ray didn't say anything and just got in the car taking out his keys. As soon as Miley put on her seatbelt he pulled out of the driveway. Miley put her feet up on her seat and hugged her knees looking out the window.

"What happened?" asked Robbie Ray after a long silence.

Miley turned to stare at him. "Joe," she whispered.

He nodded and didn't say anymore so Miley turned to stare out the window again. Once they got to the hospital Robbie Ray dropped off Miley in the front and went off to find parking. Miley walked inside deciding to stay as calm as possible. Panicking wouldn't help her at all.

Miley walked up to the receptionist desk. The lady looked at her to say something and surprisingly Miley managed to speak again. "Gray," she said her voice cracking again.

The receptionist typed in the name. "Third floor, room 320."

Miley thanked her and went towards the stairs. She didn't have the patience to wait for an elevator at the moment. She quickly ran all the way up to the third floor, and made her way down the hallway.

When she got to room 320 the door was closed. She tried opening it but had no luck.

"Miley," said a voice behind her.

Miley turned around. "Nick," she breathed out throwing her arms around him.

Nick hugged her back awkwardly and Miley pulled away.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I know you don't wanna be friends but I needed a hug."

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"So?" she asked nodding towards the door.

Nick frowned. "They haven't told us anything yet. All I know is that he's unconscious."

"What happened exactly?" she asked.

He scowled. "Some idiots were racing on our street. Joe was barely crossing the street and one of the cars was coming. He braked too late. Joe went flying in the air."

Miley closed her eyes not wanting to picture it. "How did he land?" she asked dreading the answer.

"He landed on his left side, but he landed really hard."

"Did you see everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and Kev were outside kicking around the soccer ball."

"Where is Kevin?" she asked looking around.

"Waiting room."

The door suddenly opened behind them and they turned to see the doctor.

Nick stared at him anxiously.

The doctor grinned at them. "He's awake."

They gave sighs of relief.

"He asked to see Miley."

"That's me," said Miley waving her hand a little.

"Go on in."

Miley looked at Nick cautiously. He just nodded telling her to go in.

"I'll go tell Kev, and call my parents to let him know he's awake."

Miley nodded and walked inside slowly. She walked over behind the curtain. "Joe," she whispered crying now.

Joe looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, baby."

Miley silently walked towards his bed and put her arms around him. He groaned in pain.

Miley pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry," she said the tears still streaming down her face.

"It's okay. Please don't cry baby," he whispered.

"I can't believe this happened," she whispered back.

"But I'm fine," he assured her. "My arms a little fucked up, but I'm fine."

Miley stroked his cheek gently. "And you're face doesn't have that many scratches."

"Now I know you're only dating me for my looks," he joked.

Miley didn't laugh. "Only you would make jokes at a time like this."

Joe's smile disappeared. "Come on baby, I'm fine."

"You swore nothing would happen," she reminded him.

"I shouldn't have done that," he admitted. "Stuff happens everyday."

Miley sighed. "And I shouldn't have made you promise."

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"Joe…let's just forget waiting for things to be okay with Lily and Nick. After all this, I need to know you're mine. And you won't stop calling me baby anyway."

Joe grinned. "I'll always be yours. But okay, Miley do you wanna be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes," she said showing no emotion.

Joe sighed. "Smile Miley. Please?"

Miley didn't say anything and looked down at the floor, tears coming out again.

"Miley, I'm fine" he repeated.

"But what if you weren't?" she whispered looking up at him again.

"No what ifs. I'm fine, baby. Now smile please?" he begged.

Miley gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

**10 reviews will get you the next chapter by tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll explain why at the end of this chapter. And I'm super tired so this will be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**: Next Day:**

Miley begged her dad to let her stay with Joe, but he just kept saying he was fine and she had already missed school. So, now she was walking down the hallway practically dragging her feet to her locker.

As soon as she got there Nick came up behind her. "Hey Miley."

"Nick! How's Joe?" she asked.

"Um, my parents went to pick him up from the hospital this morning."

Miley squealed. "So everything's okay right?"

"He's just getting a cast on his arm. But I'm pretty sure that's it."

Miley sighed with relief. "Good."

Nick just nodded. They stood there awkwardly.

"So…I'm going to head to class," Nick said finally.

Miley responded with a nod and watched as he walked toward their homeroom. Miley groaned once he was out of sight. Everything was getting weirder with them.

"Hey Miley."

Miley turned around again. "Hey Lils, how are you?"

Lily shrugged. "Okay I guess, you?"

"Alright. Did you hear about Joe?"

Lily's eyes widened, "Oh yeah. I was gonna call you but I don't know…I didn't find the time. Is he okay?"

Miley nodded. "He's okay. He just hurt his arm."

"Well at least it was nothing worse," she replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"And how's…Nick?" she asked slowly.

Miley felt uncomfortable at the mention of his name. "He's okay."

"Good," said Lily unsatisfied.

"You miss him, huh?" she asked sympathetically.

Lily sighed and nodded. "I thought everything was good between us. What do you think might've happened?"

Miley shrugged. "Maybe…you just needed that break. All couples go through this," she said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You're right. We'll be back together soon," she said as the bell rang.

"I sure hope so," muttered Miley.

**Not too much MOE here, but there will be in the next chapter. I just needed to talk about Lily and Nick.**

**Anyways, I don't know how many of you are into TWILIGHT but I'm a HUGE FAN. So, I missed school Monday and today. I went to the red carpet premiere on Monday. It was awesome! Like seriously, I was close enough to touch them.**

**And today, the cast was at Hot Topic signing posters so I skipped school again and went like at 5:30 in the morning to get in line. But it was so worth it. I got to see PARAMORE perform. And oh my freaking God, I went nuts when I met the cast. Especially Taylor Lautner. He freaking winked at me. I thought I was gonna pass out. And I'm not one to get starstruck but all I was able to say was "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Haha embarrassing much?**

**Oh and who's going to the JONAS BROTHERS book signing at DISNEYLAND?!?!**

**I AM! **

**Anyways, 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating. I've been out trying to have a life, lol.**

**But since my friends are gone for Thanksgiving break, I thought I'd update.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**: After School:**

"So, are you gonna go visit Joe?" asked Lily as they walked out of the building.

"Of course I am. You wanna come with?" she asked her.

Lily stopped walking to think. "Well…I don't know."

"Come on Lils, just because things are weird with Nick doesn't mean you have to ignore Joe. Come please?" she begged.

Lily sighed. "I don't think so Miley. Maybe tomorrow. I'm just gonna….go the long way again," she said walking the other way without waiting for a response.

Miley groaned and started walking towards the Grays house. She took out her iPod and started listening to it. She was singing along quietly when someone tapped her shoulder. Miley jumped a little and turned to see Nick smirking at her.

"Gosh Nick, you scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed taking the headphones out of her ears.

Nick shrugged. "Sorry. Are you heading to my place?"

"Yeah, but I'm stopping at my house first. Just to leave my stuff."

"Well, you passed your house like 5 minutes ago," laughed Nick.

Miley turned back and sure enough she had passed it already. She groaned and started walking back. Nick followed.

"You're gonna wait for me?" asked Miley surprised.

Nick smiled. "I guess so. I wouldn't want you walking alone."

Miley stared at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so weird Nick."

"Why?" he asked confused.

Miley just shook her head. Once they got to her house, she ran inside to leave her stuff and came running back out.

"Let's go," she said before walking ahead of him.

Nick ran to catch up with her. "Why am I weird?" he repeated.

Miley turned to him. "Do you wanna be friends or not? 'Cause you're really confusing me here. You made me cry the other day Nick. I never cry unless it's something horrible. And apparently losing your friendship is horrible to me. I just…I need you to make up your mind. Do you wanna be friends or not?" she asked him frustrated.

Nick sighed. "I do wanna be friends Miley. It's just hard for me."

By that time they were already in front of the house.

"And why is it so hard for you?" asked Miley. She didn't even know why she asked. She already knew the answer. But to her surprise Nick didn't say anything.

Instead he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Miley stood there, too stunned to do anything.

Nick pulled away from her. "That's why," he whispered.

Miley backed away from him. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

Nick got close to her again. "Miley…" he started.

Miley shook her head at him and turned towards the house. She went and rang the doorbell.

Nick went to stand next to her. "You don't have to ring the doorbell. I live here."

"Don't talk to me," she said not looking at him.

Nick sighed and took out his key to open the door. Once it was open Miley pushed past him and walked into the kitchen. They were always there.

"Hi, Mrs. Gray!" she exclaimed trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh, hi Miley. Sorry I couldn't get the door. I'm trying to finish cleaning in here."

"That's okay. Can I go see Joe?" she asked.

"Oh, sure. He's up in his room. He should be awake."

Miley nodded and went back to the hall. Nick was standing there waiting for her.

"Miley let me talk please," he begged.

"Go say hi to your mom Nick," she responded heading up the stairs.

She knocked on Joe's door softly. She didn't wanna wake him if he was sleeping.

"Come in!"

Miley smiled. He was clearly not sleeping. Miley walked into the room and Joe's face lit up.

"You came!" he exclaimed.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. I couldn't not come see you."

Joe grinned and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Miley smiled and layed next to him.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"In a cast," he replied.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Joe laughed. "It doesn't hurt that bad. They gave me pain killers. I'm supposed to take them like every 6 to 8 hours."

"That's good," she said. Miley turned to his TV. He was watching…_The Notebook?_

"Why are you watching _The Notebook?_"she asked.

Joe blushed. "Well we never finished watching it, and there was nothing on TV."

Miley laughed. "You are way too cute."

Joe blushed more. "Yeah, yeah. So how was school?"

Miley stopped laughing remembering the kiss from Nick. There was no way she wouldn't tell him about that. She had to. Besides what harm could he do when his arm was in a cast?

"Miley? You okay?" he asked.

Miley smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I spaced out. But, um school was fine."

"Did Nick and Lily talk?" he asked.

Miley shook her head. "They were ignoring each other all day. But…I have to tell you something about Nick."

"What?" asked Joe worried.

Miley sighed. "Well right before we came in he…"

"He what?" asked Joe again.

"He kissed me," she whispered but she knew he heard.

Joe stared at her shocked not knowing what to say. There was a knock at the door and he still didn't say anything.

Miley looked at him feeling guilty. "Come in," she called out.

Nick walked into the room and Joe turned to look at him. Miley suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

Joe finally spoke up. "You bastard!"

**I was watching Twilight while I wrote this so sorry if it came out crappy.**

**But anyways 10 REVIEWS for the next update?**


	19. Chapter 19

**This wasn't supposed to be the last chapter but it's going to be.**

**And it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What?" asked Nick bewildered.

"You kissed MY girlfriend!" exclaimed Joe getting up slowly.

Nick looked over at Miley shocked that she had told him. But Miley had her eyes fixed on the floor.

He turned back to Joe. "Listen Joe, I was just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Joe cut him off angrily.

"Let me finish! Fuck. I was just trying to see if she would kiss back. I though maybe she would feel something."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "Well she didn't. Now get out. I don't care what you wanted from me in the first place."

"Hold on. How do you know she didn't feel anything?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Miles, did you feel anything?"

Miley shook her head quickly. She couldn't even imagine being with Nick that way.

"See? Now get out!" demanded Joe.

Nick said nothing and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Joe sighed and sank down on the bed. He looked over at Miley. "You really didn't feel anything right?"

Miley leaned over and pressed her lips against Joes. When she pulled away, Joe had a dreamy look on his face.

"That's the only time I feel love towards a person," she said and he smiled. "Besides my dad," she added.

"Of course."

Miley leaned back. She knew what she was going to have to do now.

"Joe…family is really important."

Joe glanced at her. "Yeah. I know."

"And you and I…are constantly having problems. Well not really our problems but problems involved with family."

"Nick," said Joe stating the obvious.

"I think…all this is happening because we shouldn't be together."

Joe's face paled. "What are you talking about?"

Miley stood up. "I love you Joe. I'm _in love_ with you. But my dad has always been the most important person in my life. He's family. And I know you love Nick, despite everything. I don't wanna come between family. I'm done."

"Done?" asked Joe confused as ever.

"I'm done with this relationship. I'm done crying over every little thing. And I'm done with the stupid fights."

"Don't say that Miley," Joe said trying to stay as calm as possible though his voice cracked.

"I'll always love you Joe. Nothing…_no one_, can change that. But I'm done," she said before leaning over his bed and kissing him one more time.

"Like I said that's the only time I feel love towards a person. And that was the last time I would feel love towards a person," she said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Joe as realization hit him.

"I love you," she repeated. "And I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore. Especially myself. That's all I've done since I've moved here."

"Miley," Joe started before tears came down his face.

Miley closed her eyes and turned towards his door.

"I love you," she said again before walking out and closing the door.

Joe sat there confused, crying, and completely heartbroken.

**I know you all wanna kill me. But I have so been NOT happy lately.**

**Let me know if you want a sequel. I'll probably start it a little late though. With everything going on with my cousin…it's hard.**

**I will be doing a second chapter for **_**Kissing in Silence **_**hopefully tomorrow.**

**But for now review.**


End file.
